


My Haunted Roommate

by AdiSanchez, PrincessOfInsomnia



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Collage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Slow Burn, Suspense, movieverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdiSanchez/pseuds/AdiSanchez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfInsomnia/pseuds/PrincessOfInsomnia
Summary: Lydia's life has never been conventional. Full of tragedies and loneliness is what she knows. Seeing the dead being the only positive thing, having a lovely ghost couple as her surrogate parents? To anyone else, they would freak out, but for the goth girl, it a typical day. The girl knew what to expect from the world, death, abandonment and very little love. Deetz moves to college, awaiting the same things, being utterly alone. She never knew that this unusual ability would lead to this.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	My Haunted Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Movieverse Collage AU,  
> Lydia is 18 yo,  
> This is role play between me as Betelgeuse and my partner whom play as Lydia. I only own OC characters and plot, "Beetlejuice" belong to Tim Burton.

Every time someone appeared in this apartment, or rather room, they quickly disappeared from it. Nobody lasted more than a week or two. It even happened that they escaped in a few days.

Therefore, for some time no one has lived in room 309, in the dormitory next to the photo school building. Betelgeuse, because that was the name of the ghost that haunted these sites, was trapped in this place. After he once again offended the rules of the afterlife, the council of the dead decided to lock up the poltergeist in the last place on earth that had something to do with him, placing a curse on him. The only possible way to free him was to marry a living person. But no one told the deceased about it, he had to find out about it himself by reading the textbook for the newly dead, any dead person could do it, but it was illegal and difficult to do. But BJ wanted to try.

He tried his hand at every time another person moved into the apartment. For a time, ordinary residents, merchants or cheap labor. Most of them had never seen or heard him, but his powers were so strong that he easily scared those who were not helping him. It happened that the younger tenants were allowed to stay a little longer to enjoy the view of naked bodies.

At one point, he noticed that new students were starting to move into the place. They were not very useful, and he chased them away easily. One day, however, one of the tenants, whom BJ had not yet scared off, took drugs that allowed him to see and hear the ghost.

His curse was that his name had to be pronounced three times for his body to be seen and heard, it would also allow him to leave his prison. The only thing that happened then was a quick escape from the apartment by a drugged boy.

Betelgeuse tried to communicate with people, but no one was stupid enough to read the words on the mirror; "Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse." And say them out loud. Until one day, no one showed up again. There was a lot of history behind the room, and even the bravest did not want to live in a haunted place. The ghost slowly gave up, thinking that he would spend the next several hundred years locked up in his own company.

However, he was wrong. After only twenty years of inactivity, a young student moved into the room. Black long hair, long legs and fair skin. The first thing she did was light the sage. JJ just laughed, knowing full well that it wouldn't help. He watched her with curiosity, he couldn't waste such a chance, he had no idea when it would be the next time he saw a human.

So he was hidden, for a few days, giving her a sense of security, he began modestly with moving objects, maybe he could contact her somehow, she definitely seemed to be one who believed in ghosts.

* * *

Lydia Deetz was feeling bittersweet leaving for college. She was happy about going out in the world and learning new things to further her dream career of being a professional photographer. And would no longer suffer through Delia's tedious advice and terrible cooking. But the girl knew that the downside of all of this was leaving the Maitlands. All three of them would do fun activities like painting the model, helping her study and dancing to old calypso music. She would miss them and those activities. They were like parents to her, giving her love and guidance, everything Lydia never had growing up. It was not like she hated her own biological parents, but they never gave her what she needed. Her father was always neglectful, and her mother left when she was too young to remember. And Delia was certainly not meant to be a motherly figure.

She had friends growing up in high school. Miss Shannon's was hell with its puritanical teachers and its mean girl called Claire. She was an outcast and didn't think she would have company, but then Bertha and Prudence came into the picture. They were both outcasts, Prudence being too nerdy and Bertha being considered ugly for her overbite. Their quirks never mattered to Lydia, and they instantly became friends. Despite them never understanding her morbid interest and her with their nerdy stuff and boy craziness, they all were tight as a drum. Unfortunately, with any high school friends, they all had to separate to pursue their future careers. They all promised to make phone calls to each other, so maybe it won't be so bad, but definitely not the same.

Oh dear, Lydia was going to miss all of them.

The college was in New York, very far from Winter River and her family. Goth was utterly alone this time. Who knows if she's ever going to meet someone here who would keep her company, let alone truly understand her gothic interests.

She had room 309, a place she heard nobody wanted for supposedly being haunted. Women wanted it even more. Lydia got her key, unlocked the door and moved her stuff in. The first thing the girl did was to light a sage. Knowing that it wouldn't work on whatever ghost was in the apartment from reading the Maitlands Handbook. She just did it to give the ghost a warning to back off from messing with her stuff. She knew not all ghosts were going to be friendly like the Maitlands. Plus didn't want some spirit annoying her while studied, so sage it was. That didn't seem to work, as for the next few days, her objects kept moving around. 

Lydia was stressed from the assignments she was working on, and the ghost didn't seem to be helping her that much. She needed a quick break. A hot steaming bath that burns her skin? Yes, please!

* * *

For the first few days he was getting used to the new tenant's presence, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye from time to time, or watched her sleep, then started talking to her even if she couldn't hear him. The girl sat with her nose in the books all the time and BJ didn't shut up. The thought that she was listening to him cheered the poltergeist mood.

He threw it all out. "And then they locked me up!" He laughed and shook his head. "A bunch of stiffs, ya know what ‘am sayin’?!" He snorted as he lit a cigarette. Ghost levitated over her head as the woman sat at the desk, reading the same sentence again and again. The man could see that the lady was frustrated, although wasn't surprised at all. Student left the house only for classes, and when came back she sat in front of her books most of the time. And she had only been here a few days.

After some time Tenagger got up from the chair and went to the bathroom, BJ thought that she would use it and come back to him soon. However, this did not happen, and the sound of the water filling the bathtub spread throughout the apartment. She had never taken a bath before, usually a quick shower was enough for her, it took her literally two minutes so the ghost didn't have a chance to have fun with the girl.

Passing through the locked door he hit perfectly with time. The young woman was taking off her oversized T-shirt. The ghost with the most wasn't expecting anything huge, which doesn't change the fact that when her black bra landed on the floor, his jaw was there as well. Under a layer of oversized clothes there was an adult, mature woman who was making him drool. He hadn't even noticed a moment of hesitation as her black panties, which BJ was sure to be appropriating for himself, landed on the soft white carpet. Did she not know he was watching her? Or maybe she did it on purpose?

It wasn't the first time he had watched someone naked, mostly women. Once he tried with a man, because after 600 years you have to try everything, he only got disgusted and promised himself that he would have threesomes with two women, only. Even if he saw a lot of girls, only this one made him react after a few seconds, he didn't even have to touch himself to get an erection. Ghost felt his pants tighten around his crotch.

He walked over to her when she was completely out of clothes, his cold hand running over her shoulder. School girl couldn't literally feel his hand, though she flinched at the feeling. Her long hair hid her face, slightly below the shoulder blades, his gaze traveled down her body, admiring her waist, perfect peach-shaped buttocks and long legs.

He brushed her hair as she finally stepped into the tub, the water warm enough for him to see the steam. It was hard for Betelgeuse to keep his hands from grabbing her breasts or any other part of her body. He had an idea, grabbed the soap and rubbed it into his hands after getting wet, even though she couldn't feel it one hundred percent, he transferred all his energy into his hands and touched her knee, waiting for her reaction.

* * *

Lydia got in the bathroom and started taking off her top. While was changing, she had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. The girl didn’t understand why someone would like to see her naked. Didn’t consider herself ugly, for sure was no supermodel. Her insecurities told her that no one would be interested in her, that goth wasn’t someone special. She hesitated a little when reached her panties. Should Lydia let whoever was watching her see all of her? Fuck it, they have already seen the rest of her and she really needed this bath. 

Stripped off her garment, right when she was about to enter the tub, the girl felt something cold run down through her shoulder. She was shocked and flinched. Whoever was watching her seem to be very handsy and wanted to touch her. It couldn’t be the air conditioner as it barely worked, and it was currently a hot September. It must have been that darn ghost. The woman wanted to turn around to see who it was, but fought against it. 

Stepped inside the water and felt something brush her hair, she could not tell if she was blushing from the steam or from the touch. Anyone else would have easily been creeped out, but weirdly enough, Lydia liked it. Maybe it was because she was touch starved and liked the thought of having someone like her for her. Or maybe was slowly going insane. 

Still, couldn't help but smile at the thought of someone loving her romantically. Having someone hold her, listen, dance, kiss, touch, fuck. Oh dear god Lydia was starting to get horny over a simple touch of the hair. How much of a lonely loser could she be? But dammit, the lady could not get the lustful feeling away! Knowing what was needed to do. She wasn't that good at it, but she’ll try. 

Her hand reached down her thigh. Closing her eyes and started to stroke her clit. She bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning out loud and altering the ghost. She kept stroking herself, unfortunately not being able to please herself the way she wanted to. Then the girl felt it, a hand on her knee. Lydia opened her eyes and finally saw him. The ghost looked terrifying. He had wild hair, a wicked smile and blue eyes accompanied with very dark circles around. The ghost had moss everywhere on his body, it looked like he never bathed a day in his past life or afterlife. Ironic considering they were both in a bathroom. She asked with a quivering voice “Wh- who a-are you?”

* * *

He noticed her hand slowly running along her skin, making its way to her private places. She should feel his presence, know that he is in the room with her and is watching everything. Even so, the girl put her tiny hand between milk-white thighs to the one place BJ hadn't had a chance to look very closely yet.

His long striped (green-purple) tongue dangled literally a few inches above her, the spirit was slightly bent to get a perfect view of her femininity and every movement of her fingers. For a moment she tried to satisfy herself, but there was an expression of displeasure, frustration on her face. He guessed that Miss hadn't been able to orgasm despite her best efforts. So he licked his own lips, his tongue fell back into place, and his jacket landed on the floor next to her clothes. He rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, his hand still on her knee.

_"Who are you!?"_

He heard the question as his fingers ran gently over her wet skin. Previously, when he tried to do this, his limbs penetrated right through others, now it was different, he could feel her warmth which was very pleasant. The man snorted knowing that she would not hear him anyway. "Ghost, but it's probably obvious." He muttered, his voice rusty and heavy. He liked that even when she knew about his presence, she didn't run from the bathroom screaming, it allowed his fingertips to approach her entrance.

He lightly touched her clit, there was so much water that the bath was full with it. The girl let out a little moan. As if out of habit, he silenced her. "Shh, I'll be gentle." His other hand found a bulge in his pants, massaging his erection. He bit his lip as he felt the warmth build up in his whole body.

He had no idea he was visible. Actually half transparent, until he looked at the young woman who was staring intently at him. He quickly took his hand away and fell to the floor, very surprised. Then he glanced at himself to see if anything had changed, but he saw nothing special and looked back at the person sitting in the tub.

He stood up quickly, brushing off the invisible dust, staring straight at her. "You see me?" He asked. If he could he would surely blush. Nobody had a chance to see him for so many years, he himself did not appear in the mirror, it took too much energy and he had no need to look at his surely rotten body. Even if the girls from Dante didn't complain, they probably closed their mouths because of his abilities in bed.

Wait a minute, a minute! After all, Betelgeuse did not care about the opinion of others, on the contrary, the worse he looked the better, after all, he somehow had to scare the uninvited guests. Maybe it was the exciting atmosphere, but he quickly returned to his normal personality and smiled ominously as a multitude of plans flew into his head. "You have to help me!" It wasn't about his still hard member, his legs floating in the air. A hand quickly traveled to her cheek, which was even warmer, tempting the spirit to give up everything and take advantage of the fact that she was naked and he could touch her.

* * *

While she was stroking herself, felt something long and slimy float above her thighs. Due to her closed eyes, the girl couldn’t tell what it was, but she did feel a small wet drop fall into the water between her thighs. When asked the question, his hands run through her body. The touch of ghosts' hands felt so good, and Lydia secretly wanted more. 

_“Ghost, but it’s probably obvious.”_

Yeah no duh he was a ghost. Lydia was about to ask him a question, but was interrupted by his fingertips, touching her entrance. She could protest and yell stop, but the way his fingers touched her in a steady rhythm made her decide against it. She could enjoy this, and oh boy, it was so good, the pleasure made her moan. He silenced her, making Lydia a little upset. If goth wanted to express how felt, she will, dammit! But he promised to be gentle, so the teenager obliged and bit her lip to prevent from moaning out loud. Then saw him touching himself, and oh my god, was he hard!? Di-did she aroused him? blushing so hard... The woman has never been with anyone before, and with her non-existent love life, she kinda felt she never will. No one ever considered her attractive, but to see the way he reacted to her, made her feel so special. The pleasure was building up, she was getting close to her climax when he took his hand away. She whined, fuck him.

_“You see me?”_

Lydia nodded. He was a bit transparent, but she could see him clearly. Then saw him get all excited and wondered what was getting him all hot and bothered. What was he planning? To take more advantage of her naked form?

_“You have to help me!”_

Judging by his hard member she thought it was probably a sexual favor. It weirdly offended her. The girl didn’t want to be just reduced to a blow-up doll. Uh-uh, hell no! Sure, she let a stranger invade her privacy, let him touch her sensitive areas and fell under his ceressing. Definitely not a story to tell the grandkids. But Lydia wanted an actual relationship, and wanted to learn more about the ghost! 

She was about to ask him what was his name, when he suddenly disappeared. Lydia was upset, wanted to learn his name, why he needed her help, why he was even here. Heck wanted, needed to know why he even liked her the way he did. Did he leave on purpose? She continued her bath in confusion and disappointment. Then went to bed and fell asleep softly. Still had class tomorrow and needed to study for Friday’s test. She was confused on some topics, perhaps she can ask a classmate to help her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please leave kudos and comments, it will motivate us to write more! I want to know what you all think! Hope you all like it! Thank you for reading! Much love. ♥


End file.
